Research associates play an essential part in the scientific life of an institution: they help to increase the research output of the labs in which they work and also help the graduate and undergraduate students to be more productive. Most of the scientists whom we have hired as research associates have not been minorities, and given the special demographics of this College, it is important to have minority scientists as role models for success. We propose to continue our present project of hiring minority scientists onto one direct cost line for the period of the grant. In this second round of the program we expect that the demand for these positions will increase and that we will hire several highly competent scientists onto the line only for the period necessary for them to obtain other external fellowship support. Strategies for selecting the best candidates are described. These scientists will strengthen our research, while advancing their professional careers.